Mrovian combat armor
|class = Clothing |color = & (Naval Warrior) & (Lieutenant) & (Captain) & (Admiral) (Shieldmaiden) & (Salhior's) & (Cuber's) & & (Ledas') & (Taiko's) & (Chaiva's Vanguard armor)}} |similar = }} The Mrovian combat armor is a powered exoskeleton used by the armed forces of Mrovians. Description The Mrovian combat armor is the standard military equipment of the warriors of the Mrovian military. The suit’s outer layer is composed of an incredibly strong alloy and can withstand considerable amounts of damage and can also repair itself over time and if damaged, taking no longer than several minutes to restore itself to near-perfect condition if damaged. Beneath the shell is a gel layer that regulates the temperature of the wearer and absorbs impacts received by the outer shell. The innermost layer absorbs excess moisture from the wearer’s body. The suit has an energy shield generator that maintains a constant force field around the suit, which can absorb even more damage than the suit's solid layer can before collapsing. A suit of Mrovian armor augments its wearer’s strength, speed, and reaction times, enabling said wearer to fight at the equivalent proficiency of someone who has a power level of 2000 points greater. For example, a Mrovian with a power level of 1500 wearing a suit of combat armor would fight at the level of someone with a power level of 3500. Because of this, the armor does not really improve the fighting capabilities of much stronger warriors such as Salhior and Saiyans who have far surpassed those during the . Mrovian armor is stored in warships or military bases when not in use. Instead of having to manually arm him/herself in the time of battle, however, through the use of his/her neural implant, a Mrovian warrior can teleport the armor onto his/her body. When no longer in use, the soldier simply signals the device to teleport the armor back to the nearest military location. Variants Naval armor The armor worn by warriors of the Mrovian Navy is fully-sealed in order for the respective wearer to fight in hostile environments unhindered. As Mrovians conduct photosynthesis as their only means of nourishment, the naval armor contains a solar light emitter that supplies the wearer with a constant supply of energy. The color of naval armor denotes rank, and some of the higher-ranking armor possesses somewhat ornamental designs. Below is a list of ranks and corresponding armor descriptions. *'Warrior' – Colored gold trimmed with lines of teal *'Lieutenant' – Colored silver trimmed with lines of black *'Captain' – Colored black trimmed with lines of silver; ornamental helmet and pauldrons *'Admiral' – Colored gold trimmed with lines of white; ornamental helmet and pauldrons Supreme Admiral armor , wearing the Supreme Admiral armor]]A variant of the standard naval armor, the Supreme Admiral armor, as its name implies, is worn exclusively by the Supreme Admiral of the Mrovian Navy. Although virtually identical to the standard naval suit in terms of function, the Supreme Admiral armor possesses a noticeably more ceremonial aesthetic design, with wing-like protrusions branching from the forehead of the helmet and with larger, ornamental shoulder pauldrons. The Supreme Admiral armor is primarily silvery-white in color, trimmed with lines of gold. As the most recent Supreme Admiral, only Salhior wears the armor Saiyan variant , in his Mrovian armor]]Ever since Cuber had joined the Mrovian Navy, Mrovian armor was designed to fit him. The Mrovian armor designed for Saiyan wearers differs very little from the standard naval armor other than to fit a Saiyan’s physique. Shieldmaiden armor ]]The armor worn by Shieldmaidens only covers the wearer’s head, shoulders, collar area, arms, hands, and legs. Shieldmaiden armor is more ceremonial in nature and exposes most of the wearer’s body due to the fact that Shieldmaidens never operate in inhospitable environments and rarely engage in combat at all, and the exposure also allows the wearer to continue to conduct photosynthesis. To compensate for the lack of physical protection, the Shieldmaiden armor’s energy shield is fifty percent more durable than the naval armor’s. When joining the Shieldmaidens, the Saiyan Chaiva receives a suit of Shieldmaiden armor; although she is not a Mrovian and therefore does not conduct photosynthesis, her Shieldmaiden armor is nearly identical to the others, save for possessing the extra finger digits to accommodate her five-fingered hands as opposed to the Mrovians' four. Avatar of Gykul armor , the current Avatar of Gykul]]Worn by the acting Avatar of Gykul, these armor pieces are aesthetically modeled after the same attire worn by the legendary hero Gykul herself and amplify the wearer's strength as much as the other suits of Mrovian armor do. The armor worn by the Avatar of Gykul possesses an energy shield with even greater durability than those of any other Mrovian suits. Gallery Mrovian_shoulder_kyle_concepts.jpg|Shoulder pauldron concepts, by SuperTaiko1 Chaiva_Shieldmaiden_alt.png|Chaiva, in her Mrovian Shieldmaiden armor Cuber_and_Chaiva_Super_Saiyan_alt.jpg| Cuber and Chaiva, wearing their respective suits Ledas_base_Mrovian_Armor.jpg|Ledas, in his Mrovian armor Category:Items Category:Armor Category:Technology Category:Mrovian technology